Everything
by Dragonmyst
Summary: answer to a challenge. Beka/Dylan sappy romance :)


This is a response to Erin-Cale's challenge at:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/beka-dylan  
  
) Needs to have a song in it, but in a subtle manner, not like  
  
somebody's dancing to it, more like somebody sees it on a sign, or  
  
says a couple lines (not thinking it's from a song, of course). To  
  
eliminate confusion, you can tell us the song in the disclaimer  
  
and/or author's notes.  
  
2) Teddy Bears  
  
3) Harper actually gets a date for one of those "We signed on to the  
  
Commonwealth! Yippee!" celebrations.  
  
4) The line "It bit me!"  
  
  
  
Everything:  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine ( and neither are the song lyrics. The characters belong to Tribune and the song belongs to Bryan Adams.  
  
For once Beka was looking forward to a formal celebration. They had just signed on Ursa, a rather large planet and the Ursans were holding a celebratory dance. The Ursans were gentle creatures that reminded Beka of cute, furry teddy bears.  
  
She had just finished dressing when there was a soft knock on her door.  
  
'Right on time.' She thought to herself with a grin.  
  
Beka opened the door to find Dylan standing outside shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked so much like a shy schoolboy about to go on his first date that she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Is my tie crooked, something on my face…"  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Beka quickly interrupted him. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Good." He said. "You look great."  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself." She said happily.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I just need to slip on my shoes."  
  
"Your shoes or your boots?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Well since Rommie hid my boots while I was in the shower, I guess I will have to wear these torture contraptions she left in their place." She said, pouting slightly.  
  
"You'll survive, I am sure." He said with a grin.  
  
"Maybe, but I can't promise the same for Rommie when I catch up to her." She replied with a laugh.  
  
Dylan offered Beka his arm as they headed for the ballroom.  
  
They arrived a short time later. The first thing Beka noticed was Harper on the dance floor. Tallia, the daughter of the Ursan Ambassodor, had asked him to the dance. While the Ursans were not exactly human, they had excellent taste in music and were good dancers. Harper seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.  
  
"Well it's nice to see Seamus with a date," she commented, "even if she is a little on the hairy side."  
  
Dylan laughingly agreed.  
  
The evening was progressing nicely. Beka and Dylan had both been enjoying themselves. However, as she stood off to the side watching him as he went to get drinks for them,  
  
Beka began to worry. She was unsure what was happening between the two of them. She knew she cared for Dylan a great deal but wondered if he felt the same. She wasn't sure and she was terrified of the answer.  
  
' Oh Dylan,' she thought, ' I am sure if you would look into my eyes you will see  
  
what you mean to me. If only you would search your heart search your soul  
  
and when you find me there you'll search no more.'  
  
Unable to hide the tears she felt threatening to fall, Beka turned and heading out the doors leading to the gardens.  
  
She found a small bench at the edge of the garden and sat, looking up at the stars. She finally admitted to herself that she was in love with her handsome captain.  
  
'If you would just look into my heart you will find there's nothin' there to hide. If you could just take me as I am take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice everything for you Dylan, for your love.'  
  
"Beka?"  
  
"Beka, what are you doing out here? I was worried when I got back with the drinks and you were gone." Dylan said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"I am sorry I just needed some fresh air."  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying." He asked looking at her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." She lied. "There was just this little bug and it bit me. It stung really bad."  
  
"Uh-huh." He said clearly not believing her.  
  
After a moment of silence Dylan spoke again.  
  
"Actually I am glad you came out here. Now that we are alone there is something I want to talk to you about." He said, clearly nervous.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I, uhm, that is I" he mumbled. Finally he blurted out:  
  
"I love you Beka."  
  
"Excuse me?" she said clearly stunned.  
  
"I have for a while now, I was just too terrified to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that I think there's no love like your love and no other could give more love than you can. As far as I am concerned Beka, there's nowhere unless you're there all the time all the way."  
  
"Dylan I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this." She said, and then seeing the pain on his face she hurried to add, "It's not that this doesn't make me happy because it does. I have felt the same way for a long time but to be honest it scares me, a lot."  
  
"Oh Beka, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I love you Beka, I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, and I'd die for you Beka. Please tell me you want to give us a chance."  
  
"More than anything Dylan. You know it's true everything I do, I do it for you."  
  
They met each other halfway in a gentle kiss. A kiss that was only the first of many kisses. 


End file.
